The Cursed Bracelet
by Freeflare
Summary: What happens when Zero finds a cursed bracelet? What will Kaname do to help? And how will it effect Zero? Rating for language & yaoi.
1. Prologue

Zero cursed under his breath as he lugged a heavy old chair out of Kaname's room, he pushed and pulled it towards the garbage. "Why couldn't his majesty Kuran help take out his trash?!" he hissed as he gave it a final tug only to fall on his butt, he growled pushing himself up but stopped when he felt something under his hand. He picked up an old looking bracelet of the ground and examined it in his palm, it had bright sun designed beads on one half of the bracelet. The other half had darker moon designs on the beads, separating the moon and sun beads at the bottom of it was a strange chinese coin with symbols one one side and what looked like some sort of animals on the other side. Zero creased his eyebrows in curiosity, he shrugged and slipped the bracelet on. He finished with the chair and went to bed because by the time he had finished it was dark, he put on his night clothes and fell into bed exhausted from his ordeal. But unbeknownst to him the bracelet shrank to fit Zero's wrist perfectly so he couldn't take it off even if he wanted to, which at the moment he didn't. He soon fell asleep feeling more comfortable than usual in his bed, he slept quietly until 2 pm. the next day. Zero rolled over to see what time it was and saw how late it was, he gasped knowing he was very late for classes. Infact he was sure all his classes were already over, "Damn it!" Zero cursed as he got out of bed and dressed himself, he reasoned with himself that there was no real need to go to school. He sighed and instead went to the cafeteria to find something to eat for lunch since he missed breakfast, he found the the area was empty. Even the cooks were gone for the day, he helped himself to the refrigerator and ate as much fish as he could without realizing that they were all raw. His normally sharp lilac eyes were now almost glazed over from the unexpectedly delicious meal, he licked off his fingers to clean them. That is until he realized what he was doing and he stood up looking at all the empty container that had held the cafeteria's fish supply. Zero couldn't bring himself to logically explain what had just happened, he saw the coin on his bracelet glowing dimly out of the corner of his eye.

Kaname walked into the cafeteria smelling blood and froze seeing Zero licking his fingers off, his scent smelled heavily of fish. He relaxed abit knowing Zero hadn't hurt anyone but at the same time he was somewhat disturbed at how the teen was acting. "Zero, what the hell are you doing?"

Zero snapped out of his glazed over look putting on a stone cold expression then realized that Kuran had just used his first name. "Wh..I just.....I have no freaking idea Kuran."

Kaname noticed the slight waver in the younger boy's voice and stepped forward abit, "Well what were you just doing?"

Zero barely noticed Kaname's advance as he looked at the bracelet on his wrist, "I...was eatin all the fish..I guess..."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Why did you do that?"

"Agh, I don't know...it's like I blacked out or something!" Zero was unnerved by all of this and didn't know how to make it stop.

Kaname sensed Zero's unease and smirked inwardly, "Than I guess you will be needing my help."

"Yeah, sure. Whoa, wait what?!" Zero looked at Kaname flustered, "You want to help me?"

Kaname shrugged, "Sure."

"Okay....." Zero didn't know what else he could say to the pureblood.

"Then follow me." Kaname started walking towards his dorm.

Zero growled slightly to himself and followed the arogant vampire.


	2. Changes

"YOU'RE GONNA WHAT!!!" Zero yelled at the pompous brunette infront of him.

"I'm going to observe you." Kaname said simply shrugging his shoulders at the younger teen.

Zero's face was flushed but he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything regretful because he knew he needed the pureblood's help.

"All I'm going to do is watch your behavior patterns, eating habits, physical developments, mood swings and stuff like that." Kaname had come prepared with a notebook and pen.

Zero felt like an animal from another planet being "observed" by the government, "Fine, but I have limits with privacy."

Kaname rolled his eyes, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in to start his observations.

Zero watched the vampire circle him, this reminded him of a vulture but he said nothing.

Kaname lifted Zero's arm feeling the muscles to see if there was any unusual strength.

Zero couldn't help but feel relaxed from the massaging of his muscles.

Kaname saw the hunter's eyelids were half closed and smirked abit, he ran his hand through the silver hair on the other's head.

Zero felt a shiver run down his spine, he was surprised by how enjoyable this was.

Kaname stifled a chuckle and looked at Zero's ears, under the piercings the youth had he could see the tips of his ears were somewhat pointed. He raised an eyebrow and moved to stand infront of Zero. "Could you open your mouth please?"

Zero was slightly surprised that the pureblood had asked him nicely instead of commanding him, he parted his lips to show his mouth.

Kaname carefully looked at the teen's canines and saw they were sharper and longer than usual, he let Zero close his mouth and started writing down what he had observed. "One more thing I need to check." he took Zero's hand.

Zero forced back a blush coming to his cheeks.

Kaname noticed the teen's nails were longer and slightly darker in color, he looked up at the inquiring eyes of the hunter and thought of another test. "Okay, lets go back to the kitchen." he said as he started towards the kitchen.

Zero followed slightly unsure of what his intentions were.

Once they were in the kitchen Kaname blind folded Zero and set some food infront of him on the table, "I want you to tell me what kind of fish are on each plate."

Zero sighed and sniffed at the air, unbeknownced to him his pupils dilated into slits under the blind fold. He immediately started naming off the different fish on the plates.

Kaname stared at the hunter for a moment, he knew a vampire's senses were good but...not THAT good. "Those are all the right guesses." he started putting the fish back but stopped when he saw Zero eating some of the fish with his eyes closed.

Zero tasted the fish like it was the finest food in the world, he didn't notice that he was making a low growling sound in his chest.

Kaname wrote down the teen's behavior and cleared his throat snapping him out of it.

Zero snapped his eyes open and saw his hands covered in the fish meat, he stared at his hands for a minute then wasted them without saying a word.

Kaname felt a twinge of sympathy for the younger boy and came up with something that would help him decide what was happening to Zero. "Alright, we're going to the pet store next."

Zero snapped his head up, "What?! Why?!"

Kaname sighed grabbing his car keys, thankfully he had gotten a car as a gift from Aidou for his birthday tho he didn't exactly need it until now. "Just get in the car." he told Zero in a dull tone.

Zero huffed at the command and reluctantly did so crossing his arms stubbornly.

Kaname drove them to the pet store to test out his theory and got Zero to follow him into the cat section where they had kittens and adult cats to adopt.

All the cats suddenly started meowing and moving towards Zero in their cages.

Zero stared at them and slowly reached his fingers into one of the cages to pet the kitten.

The kitten purred and rubbed his head against Zero's fingers affectionately.

Kaname watched them and smiled abit, he thought Zero didn't like pets.

"I...I..want..." Zero whispered looked at the kitten lovingly.

"Zero..are you alright?" Kaname could see that Zero was intent on something.

"I want this one, please." Zero looked at Kaname like a small child asking for a toy, his voice had an almost desperate edge to it.

Kaname creased his eyebrows in surprise, "You want a cat?"

Zero looked as tho tears were forming in his shimmering lilac eyes, "Please, please, I'll do anything you want. I just want this kitten Kaname."

Kaname felt a strong need to comfort the boy but only nodded, "Okay okay, you can get the kitten." He was slightly startled by the normally strong willed teen's unusual behavior, he got the clerk of the store to unlock the cage for Zero.

Zero carefully picked up the kitten and held it close to him hearing it purr louder.

Kaname lead the way to the checkout glancing behind him to see if Zero just wanted the kitten for a snack but the silver haired boy simply held the kitten like a small child would. Once he payed for some supplies for the kitten and the kitten itself they went back to his car and started driving home. He looked in his mirror and saw something that shocked him, Zero was smiling and nuzzling the cat gently.

Zero soon fell asleep in his seat with the kitten snuggled into his side sighing softly.

Kaname stopped the car once they were at Cross Academy and looked at Zero noticing how he looked as he slept, the teen almost looked....like an angel.

Zero slowly opened his eyes and saw Kaname staring at him, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Kaname blinked abit and cleared his throat getting out, he waited for Zero before heading to his dorm again.

Zero groaned suddenly as he sat down in the nearest chair.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname asked as he stopped and turned to the other teen.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good.." Zero whispered closing his eyes as the kitten strode around the room.

Kaname placed his hand on the other boy's forehead feeling how warm his skin was, as a matter of fact Zero's tempature was almost worthy of a fever.

Zero's canines grew and his nails turned into sharp claws, his eyes turned yellow with slits.

**A/N: What's happening to Zero? What will Kaname do? Read the next chapter to find out ^^**


	3. Meow

Kaname stared at Zero unsurely as the teen shook violently.

Zero hissed in pain digging his newly grown claws into the leather chair beneath him as a long slender silver tail wormed it's way through his black pants. Large silvery cat ears poked their way through his hair revealing themselves as his spine cracked and reshaped into that of an agile feline's.

Kaname slowly reached out and soothingly stroked the boy's back trying his best to help calm him down but not over step.

Zero grunted and squirmed abit, white slowly spread over his skin covering his body with silk soft fur. His nose and mouth pushed out into a short snout, his nose reshaped into a cat's. After the pain and changes subsided the teen slowly opened his dreary eyes looking around him in uncertainty.

Kaname continued stroking the other's back unsure of what else he could do.

Zero's ears twitched towards Kaname and he slowly rolled over looking at the brunette in confusion.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the cat boy, "Zero?"

Zero took a deep breath and searched Kaname's face for something.

Kaname stared at the other's eyes, he felt as if those eyes were searching his soul.

Zero made a small sound getting up and pressed his head against the pureblood's shoulder.

Kaname was almost shocked at the gesture and tentively rubbed the boy's back.

Zero emitted a purr as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of the taller boy's neck.

Kaname bit his lip to hold back a laugh from the sensation of his whiskers, "Zero, do you know who I am?"

Zero pulled back and stared at the vampire as if to say he had no idea.

Kaname sighed and realized that Zero was not exactly Zero right then, a thought sparked in his mind. If Zero wasn't the same right now then he wouldn't have any resentment towards him. "Hm.." he muttered and gently pulled Zero's chin up with his hand and planted an experimental kiss on the lips.

Zero squeeked abit and took a fistful of Kaname's shirt holding on as he closed his eyes.

Kaname smiled seeing Zero return the kiss, he took it a step further and licked Zero's lips.

Zero whimpered and parted his lips obediently.

Kaname pressed his hips against the other's and deepened the kiss.

Zero whimpered wanting more but not quite understanding what was happening to him.

Kaname groaned abit and ran his fingers up and down the cat boy's spine.

Zero felt Kaname's tongue battling his own, but battling wasn't quite the word for it mostly because Zero hardly gave Kaname a fight about dominance.

Kaname slowly and reluctantly pulled back to let Zero breath. He panted abit and looked at Zero for any sign of discomfort.

Zero's expression showed quite the opposite, in fact his hormones had been enhanced from the changes. He already had a hard on but knew Kaname was the dominant one of the two.

Kaname took a moment to regain his calm attitude and lead Zero to the kitchen to get him something to eat.


	4. Instincts

Zero slowly opened his blurry eyes to be greeted by blinding sun light in his eyes, he groaned sitting up and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes again, once they were in focus he looked around seeing the elegant and lavish decor around him. "What the..?" he searched his mind for some recollection of what had cone on the night before. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself, 'What the hell happened last night and why am I in this room' Zero knew this expensive looking room was not his and realized that this room could only belong to one person. Kaname Kuran. The hunter growled (literally) and jumped out of the large bed he had been placed in but stopped in mid step as his world began to spin infront of his eyes. He started to fall back feeling a horrible aching all over his body, he waited to hit the floor beneath him but instead felt strong arms under his. Zero groaned and looked up with his partially open lilac eyes to see deep brown one's looking back at him. "Ugh...Kuran?" he had meant to make his voice sound threatening but it only sounded weak and painful.

Kaname tried to mask his expression of concern for the younger boy, "You need to get back in bed Zero."

Zero tried to look aggravated but failed, he felt the pureblood put him back in the soft warm bed. Once laying back down again the silver haired boy felt something warm and fuzzy rub against his cheek, he looked over at a small kitten sitting beside his head. He couldn't help but smile abit at the cute feline's show of affection, he soon fell asleep as he petted the furry creature that was now on his chest purring contently.

Kaname went about his business periodically checking on the silver haired boy.

After hours of dreaming Zero finally woke up, he snapped open his lilac eyes. His pupils narrowed into slit as he got off the bed and turned to the kitten after hearing a quizzical meow from the small animal, he rubbed his head against the kittens in a friendly manner. He stood up again and went to find the pureblood, he soon found him with his heightened sense of smell, he stealthily snuck up on the purr blood who was washing some dishes and such in his kitchen sink.

Kaname suddenly felt warm breath on his neck and turned to see the hunter less than two inches away from him. "Zero are you feeling alright?" he asked seeing Zero's eyes, his response was feline like grin and the boy's cheek rubbing against his own. Kaname forced back a blush at this and cleared his throat, "Zero, you're not yourself right now." the pureblood said firmly.

Zero made a small sound like he was slightly aggravated and licked up Kaname's neck with his sandpaper tongue.

Kaname froze thinking that Zero was going to bite him for blood but no piercing pain in his neck came, he turned his head slightly and looked at the hunter suspiciously.

Zero made a purr sound and ripped Kaname's buttoned shirt open, he gave a small growl of satisfaction.

Kaname was somewhat shocked at the teen's behavior and stopped Zero, "Zero. Stop."

Zero whined and looked at Kaname with partially closed eyes, he rubbed his cheek against Kaname's again and whispered. "Mmmmm...mate..." he purred throatily and turned his head so his hair was rubbing against Kaname's.

Kaname flushed and stared the side Zero's head in shock, 'Mate?!' he thought exasperatedly. 'Does he mean that he wants to be dominant or submissive?' a voice in his head questioned, 'No! Stop thinking like that! You don't want to do this!' The voice in his head paused a moment, 'Oh yes I do!' With that Kaname shook his head abit trying to think clearly enough to figure out what he should do.

Zero growled abit lustily and layed sprawled out on a the nearby dining table in a submissive manner, his fangs showed behind his parted lips as he licked his light pink lips seductively.

Kaname stared the gorgeous body before him and slowly stepped forward, "Zero? Are you sure?" He asked cautiously to the teen as he touched the other's shoulder.

Zero flicked his newly grown tail and growled pulling Kaname onto the table with one quick jerk, he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

Kaname returned the kiss just a fiercely and ripped open the boy's shirt.

Zero purred deeply and closed his eyes letting Kaname do as he pleased, "Want...to mate...." He murmured heatedly after pulling away from the kiss for air.

Kaname couldn't help himself as he discarded his and the hunter's pants, he groaned abit at the sight of the submissive and most importantly naked youth under him.

Zero made deep, throaty sounds as he wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist and pulled him down on him to feel his naked skin against his own.

Their skins were two very different shades do to their time in the sun light, for one Zero's skin glowed in the cresent moon's light and for another Kaname's had a sun kissed tint so it looked as tho he had a healthy tan.

Kaname barely noticed Zero's quivering cat ears as he nibbled and licked Zero's soft flesh on his chest.

Zero moaned and bucked his hips against Kaname's feeling the other's member rubbing against his entrance. He whimpered, "K-Kaname..mate..."

Kaname smiled abit to himself and nodded, "I'm yours...and your mine..."

Zero purred loudly and licked at the pureblood's chest and rubbed his cheek against the other's.

Kaname smiled and trailed his fingers down Zero's lean body before lubricating them, he carefully inserted one into Zero hole hearing a growl of pleasure come from the cat boy. Another finger another growl only this one was louder and deeper in tone meaning that this felt very good to the boy.

Zero tangled his fingers in Kaname's long locked of chocolate brown hair, he moaned and tried to move himself so Kaname could access him better.

Kaname licked and teased Zero's member with his tongue, he sucked abit causing the younger teen to growl again lustily. He put another finger making it three into Zero's entrance recieving a somewhat painful glance but soon the boy went back to moaning.

Zero bucked his hips making Kaname's fingers for deeper within him.

Kaname pulled his fingers out and made sure Zero was well lubricated before he slowly started entering Zero gently.

Zero panted and growled in pleasure seemingly feeling little to no pain.

Kaname was soon making love to Zero and groaning along with the cat boy's moaning and growling. After many blissful minutes they both came and Kaname panted looking at the seemingly pleased boy under him.


	5. Good Morning?

Zero slowly felt the sun's rays pulling him into consciousness from his peaceful slumber, he sighed a bit feeling a comfortable warmth around him. Assuming it was from the blankets around him he pulled closer to the source of the warmth burying his face into it, he only realized that it wasn't blankets causing the warmth when he heard a "Good morning." from above him. The hunter jerked his head upwards and swiftly moved backwards falling off the bed when he was met with Kuran's face centimeters away from his own. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Zero demanded at the pureblood once he straightened up off the floor where he had landed.

Kaname smirked and gave a small snort at the flushed boy who looked as tho he was hyperventilating, "You don't remember last night do you?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?!" Zero tried to get his heartbeat to return to normal as he got his breathing under control.

Kaname yawned standing up wearing nothing but a robe and went around the bed to the teen, "I'm just going to say last night was very stimulating." He smirked as he walked off to the kitchen to fix breakfast for them both.

Zero stared after the vampire before realizing that he was naked himself, he quickly pulled on his pants that had been tossed into the corner of the room. He tried to regain his senses before moving into the kitchen with what seemed like a thousand questions running through his mind at once.

"What would you like to eat, Zero?" Kaname asked casually hearing the bare feet of the silver haired teen coming towards him.

"Uh....wait a minute!" Zero tried to pick out one important answer out of the various selections he had in his slightly numb mind. "What...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!!"

Kaname turned raising an eyebrow stepped forward at Zero, "Maybe I should refresh your memory." He suggested huskily as he pressed his lips against Zero's slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

Zero moaned and closed his eyes melting into the passionate kiss, it took a moment for his senses to return to him. He pushed the other away panting slightly for air, "What do you think you're fucking doing Kuran?!"

Kaname looked at Zero dully, "I'm showing you what happened last night." He moved back over to the hunter and started kissing at the other's throat.

Zero flushed as he whimpered a bit closing his eyes again and leaning his head back.

Kaname slowly slipped his hands over the hunter's chest and rubbed his fingers over the other's hardened nipples.

"A-Agh.." Zero tensed his muscles a bit but was unable to bring himself to stop the other.

Kaname gently nipped at Zero's tender neck flesh as he moved his hands down to the rim of Zero's black uniform pants.

Zero panted slightly using one hand to hold onto Kaname's shoulder while the other subconsciously gripped his Bloody Rose from his pocket. He pointed the deadly weapon at Kaname's head and readied to pull the trigger.

Kaname ignored the death threat and nibbled at Zero's navel slipping his long fingers into the other's pants.

Zero gripped the vampire's shoulder and shakily held his gun, "S-Sto...ugh!"

Kaname wrapped his fingers around the silver haired boy's member squeezing lightly as he moved his lips to one of Zero's nubs.

Zero subconsciously bucked his hips and moaned loudly dropping the gun to hold onto the other's shoulders.

Kaname sucked roughly on the other's nipples while he toyed with the boy's sack.

Zero blushed deeply unable to control himself as he clung onto Kaname for dear life.

Kaname knew he held the hunter's sanity in his hands (almost literally) so he swiftly removed the barrier between him Zero. He took all of the other into his mouth so he could move his tongue along the underside of Zero's throbbing member.

Zero whined in want and moved his hips against Kaname's hot lips.

Kaname smirked and teased Zero before giving him what he wanted, he plunged two fingers into the other's hole.

Zero cry out as his stomach tensed causing him to release everything he had into Kaname's mouth.

Kaname smiled taking Zero out of his mouth and licking away his seed, he moved his lips up to the hunter's ear. "And that wasn't even half of what we did last night." he whispered.

Zero panted trying to regain enough air in his lungs to stop himself from passing out. He stared at the pureblood before him with less hatred than he had before. "Wh-Why?" he whisper breathlessly.

"You started it." Kaname smirked and moved back to the stove he had abandoned.

Zero took a moment to get his composure before pulling his pants back and sitting down at the large table Kaname had in his diningroom to think things through. Shit, he was going to be confused for weeks.

**A/N: Sorry for the overly long wait but I have been really busy and such ^^; Btw don't worry Kaname cleaned the dining table off the night before.**


	6. Sorry

Srry everyone!  
I ve been really busy & everything but I haven t forgotten about this so hang with me here ^^ 


End file.
